


Cute Theater Kid X Golden Boy Dancer: Wishes & Promises

by MerryChristima



Series: Cute Theater Kid X Golden Boy Dancer [1]
Category: I.O.I (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: 99 line, Actor!jihoon, Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - High School, But Woojin... Read and find out!, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, FootballPlayer!Woojin, Jihoon hates Woojin, M/M, Slow Burn, Theatre, dancer!woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryChristima/pseuds/MerryChristima
Summary: Woojin needs a dance partner. Jihoon can dance.Jihoon needs a big favour. Woojin can grant it.Will they help each other without kill someone in process?Featuring a clumsy cousin, a bitch best friend, a tall cheerleader, an amazing sister and some sillies hyungs.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first fanfiction EVER, and I am really nervous because:  
> One, English is not my first (or second) language;  
> Two, I'm not used to write narratives, only essays;  
> Three, there are a lot of great authors in this fandom, so I need to keep the level;  
> Special thanks to my English teacher who encouraged my class to write on holiday, and here I am.  
> I really hope I had made justice to Pink Sausage and their love-hate relationship.  
> Enjoy!

  
"Park Jihoon, may I talk to you?"

Some foreigner voice called after the young performer when he was unlocking his padlock. Jihoon turned around, facing a famous person from school.

"What is the 'golden student' doing in front of the 'theater nerd kids' lockers?", Jihoon crossed his arms, glaring at the visitor, "You better go before someone see you here, they might think that you are one of us now."

"Shut up and listen to me, Mr. Jeojang.", Woojin sighed, "I need a favour." 

"From me?", the actor pointed to himself, "Are you feeling well, Woojin?", he rolled his pretty, round and shine eyes. 

"Would you like to be my partner for the ‘Annual 101 Dance Competition’?", the ‘favorite over school’ asked him suddenly; respect and awe were visible in his voice.

"What?!", Jihoon shouted out involuntary after had been caught off guard.

"Please, _Short_ , it is a 'yes or no' question, not a Physics question."

 

_“How did he guess I hate physics?!”_

 

"Wait, wait, _wait_. You never ever talked to me before and now you want **me** to **dance** with you? Is it a prank? Who challenged you?”

"No, it is not-.", Woojin tried to explain, before had been cut off.

"I knew it was a prank!”, Jihoon snapped fingers, “Like when someone like **you** would talk to me. Don't tell me it was Daehwi. It was him, wasn't? That bitch just-." 

"I knew it was the worst idea ever.", Woojin told himself while the older kept cursing, "See you around, Jihoon." 

"Wait-!", his small hands grabbed the taller's uniform, holding him in place, "Hm, how did you know I used to dance?", Jihoon asked curious, but a little shy.

"Mrs. Park, my dance coach.", Woojin answered promptly, "She said I should search for you if I were so desperated, and belive me, I do not want to be here."

"What leads us to: why do you need me to be your partner?" 

"You know my cousin, right? The 'infamous' Park Siyeon? She is in Drama Club too.", Jihoon soon remembered the beautiful clumsy girl, nodding in process, "So, we could say she twisted her ankle and will not be able to dance for two months.", Woojin sounded uneasy talking about his cousin, because they were very close.

"Oh, that's awful, I hope she has a peaceful recover. She's a great actress, by the way.", Jihoon tried to not seem too cold-hearted like some people called him.

"She is doing pretty okay, but thanks.”, the dancer managed to give one little smile, “Now, I need you to save my life and my perfect score from failure.", he kneeled on the floor, making Jihoon ashmed.

"On a scale of hopelessness, I see a 99 on you, so I will think and meet you later?", the theater kid half affirmed half asked.

"Just find kindness in your little cold heart and let me know your answer."

Standing from the ground, Woojin started to run toward his class while Jihoon just stayed on his foot, completely static. 

"Hey, Jihoon. Why do you have that look on your 'pretty face'?", his locker neighbor, Seonho, pulled him out of transe.

"What look?", finally, he could grab his stuff in peace.

"I don't know, seems you bumped into someone you don't like."

"Stop it, you saw Woojin and just want to make me tell you what's happened.", the actor sighed, looking at his friend.

"You caught me. Now, mind to explain from the start?", the pianist leaned against the lockers with shining eyes.

"He asked me to dance with him?", neither he understood what had happened straight yet.

"On the Annual 101 Dance Competition?" 

"Yeah, that is."

"Oh my ice cream, so it's truth! Wait- how did he know you dance? Like, not many people are aware of this fact.", Seonho was excited, but also confused.

"That doesn't really matter now, however why would **he** ask **me** over all pleople?", Jihoon closed his locker’s door with force.

"Maybe it's because the teachers give the best rating for students who work on these extra projects, so I think everybody in Dance Club subscribed long time ago."

"That left him all alone, right?", the older questioned, already knowing the reply, "Why doesn't he just dance by himself?" 

"Perhaps, he was not allowed to.", Seonho shrugged his shoulders, "Jihoon, just use the little brain of yours and think about why would _Park Woojin_ beg for you if it wasn't something so serious.", he poked Jihoon forehead.

"It keeps seeming surreal..." 

"If you accept the challenge, keep in mind that you will work too hard, so food and lazy around are not a option. And don't let him waiting for your answer. Man up and tell him what you decided."

"But I didn't decide yet!" 

"Um, when you two pick the song you are going to use, text me, and Guanlin and I will help with the arrangement.” Seonho grabbed some papers and waved him a quickly goodbye.

Jihoon wondered when exactly he get the wrong way of his life for deserved all this. 

  
  
\---

Jihoon had begged Seongwoo to let him leave the theater practice ten minutes early so he could search for ‘the golden’ boy and tell him his decision. 

Seongwoo was a senior, who currently led the Drama Club, and was also one of the most beautiful people Jihoon had meet. He was very secretive and only interacted with few people. He may be cold hearted sometimes, but Jihoon knew how to melt his heart - Seongwoo could never resist to his puppy eyes. 

After run though the class, the young boy face palmed himself because he forgot the Soccer Club has practice on Mondays afternoons, and Park Woojin was one of their best players.

When he finally achieved the field, he had already been exhausted, thanks for his sedentary habits. Looking at how sweaty everybody seemed to be, Jihoon opted for sit on the bleachers and wait for when the game end before talk to Woojin. 

Sometime in between watch boys running and girls cheering, Jihoon - maybe - fell asleep with face in hands. 

"Jeojang~.", someone poked his side.

"What the-. Doyeon?!”, the boy panicked “What are you doing here?"

Doyeon was one of his friends of Drama Club. They were really close because they shared a few classes together. She was also in Cheerleader Team with that pretty face and beautiful body lines.

"What are **you** doing here, Jihoon?", she crossed her arms.

"I ask first." 

"I have practice with the cheer team.", Doyeon shrugged her shoulders, "And you?", she singsonged the final word. 

"Waiting for someone."

"Oh my God, what we have here. Do Mr. Cutie have a crush on someone from the soccer team?", the tall girl sat immediatly.

"No.", Jihoon glared at her, "Woojin asked me something, and I haven't given him a official reply yet." 

"Woojin? Park Woojin? The golden-." 

"Yes, _him_." 

"Yoojung said he seemed odd these days, and that is weird because Woojin is **always** willing and proactive. I think he is stressed enough with the soccer, dance and grades. You know he is one of high-level students. It must be hard.", Doyeon sighed, ticking her head to the side. 

"Yeah, um, I think so..." 

"Oh, it's my cue to leave.”, she said as soon as someone called after her from the field. “I really don't know what are you doing to tell him, but, _please_ , be kind." 

"I **always** am."

"See you, Jihoon." 

"Bye, 'DoDaeng'~." 

He started to laugh as soon as Doyeon's cheeks became red like apples because of the nickname he used.

Jihoon noticed that the field was empty from soccer players but filled with some cheerleaders doing their warm-ups. He kept looking at them only stopping when some dark shadow attacked his vision. 

"Hey, Mr. Jeojang."

Jihoon's lashes beat like he wasn't believing in his eyes because he was really not. Woojin was standing in front of him, water dropping from his hair. He was wearing a black shirt with no sleeves, and Jihoon just started to feeling attacked at the moment. 

(Jihoon was internally having a hipper ventilation, but don’t tell anyone.) 

"Hi, Woojin.", he managed to keep his neutral face. 

"Hey. Do you have my answer?", he asked politely, however obviously anxious.

"Guarantee." 

"What?" 

"I want a guarantee before agree with this.", Jihoon repeated, explaining.

"From...", Woojin couldn’t really tell what the older was trying to do.

"From you!”, the cute one pointed him, “Or your ‘talented genetics’ thought that I was going to drown without a lifesaver?"

"What do you want, then?", the dancer rubbed his hands in his wet hair, which distracted Jihoon a lot from thinking straight.

"I couldn't decide yet... But I can keep that one wish with me, so you will have to do realize it when I make up my head." 

"That's not really fair, you know it, right?", Woojin raised one eyebow.

"Pff, I am not that low, Park Woojin. I would never ask you to do something shameful or dirty.", the shorter smirked, "Maybe dress you up like a girl..." 

"Jihoon-." 

"I'm just kidding, relax.", Jihoon waved him off, "That will probably be a help with homeworks or projects, like you did with me.”

"Okay, deal.", Woojin gave up throwing his hands in the air, "You can text me your schedule, and I will choose the best time for our practice."

"I don't have your number."

"Of course you don't.", the soccer player rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone from jeans' pocket, "Put yours here."

Jihoon managed to catch the phone Woojin threw at his direction. He typed his number fast and messaged himself, having his phone buzzed at his bag, then the actor gave it back. 

"Sorry, I have to go now. _Someone_ wants me to buy some red glitter for her science project. Don't ask me why she needs this thing because I really don't know. Anyway, see you tomorrow, right?" 

"Yeah, but where are we meeting?"

"I will find you wherever you are, Mr. Jeojang."

Woojin failed in wink-charming him, and Jihoon just rolled his eyes watching him go. 

 

_"This guy really annoys me."_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: How will their first dance practice together go?
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes! It’s not beta-ed, and since I don't have friends who write fanfiction, I am still learning alone.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	2. First Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I’m back with a new chapter /applause in the background.  
> My special thanks this week goes to everybody that liked the first chapter, left kudos and supporting comments.  
> Guys, you are amazing! <3

Tuesday came, and the only thing shouting on Jihoon’s mind was ‘Woojin’, ‘dance’, ‘lazing around’. Every single time he tried to focus on classes, his thoughts asked him why he had agreed with that irrational idea.

Afternoon, Drama Club’s meeting had already started, and the actor didn’t pay attention to his colleagues’ words until Seongwoo stood up, and the room created a silence.

"You may have forgotten, but it's my last year here before college, so I just thought that would be nice make changes in our 'End of Semester' performance.", the president started, leaving everybody apprehensive.

"That means...?"

"I won't be the main character."

"Thank God.", all the students prayed in unison. 

" _Though_ , I will be the director.", the senior completed.

"You are  **always** the director.", Jihoon sensed Mina rolling her eyes.

"And I am also writing the script." 

"You have got to be kidding.", Yeri tried to supress her laugh behind Jihoon. 

"The script will probably be finished by two weeks from now, but I already picked the scenes you will need for the auditions. You will have to work in pars for it. Don't need, though, to be a boy-girl pair, just choose someone you trust and practice.", Seongwoo slammed some papers on his desk, "The auditions will occur next Friday. Good luck." 

After the explanation, silently, some wheenzing broke into the room. Jihoon listened to his colleagues complaining about Seongwoo’s decisions. He turned around in time to pick Yeri, Mina and Sohye conversation.

"What the actual fuck happened with him?!", Yeri exclaimed in silence, eyes scanning the room.

“I’m the only one who think Seongwoo should get laid as soon as possible?”, Mina put his head in hands, lazily.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing.”, Sohye said, pulling her hair behind ears, “My life was easier when he used to choose all the players and shout ' _Don't mess up with my show_ '". 

"Who will be your partners?", Jihoon joinned their talk, laughing at last girl’s mimicry.

Instantly, Mina and Sohye pointed at each other, giggling.

"Suhyun just asked me, sorry.", Yeri lifted her phone, showing some chat.

"You three are _great_ friends.", he applauded, ironic.

"Oh, how about Doyeon?", Sohye tapped his shoulder, "She is training today with her team, but you know she will agree." 

"I don't know, she is-."

"I'm texting Yoojung now, I bet she is watching her rehearsal.", Yeri typed something on her keyboard, "Got it! Doyeon said: ‘It would be my pleasure, Jeojang.’. Plus a wink emoji."

"Who are the worst friends now?", Mina joked.

"Thank you for ruin my performance in 50%."

"You welcome~.", they singsonged.

While his friends started to argue about the auditions, Jihoon collected his things, ready to go through the door, because without his pair, he could do nothing.

 

_“These weird girls...”_

 

Murmuring under his breath, Jihoon held tight in shoulder the strap of his bag, looking at the ground. As expected, he bumped into someone, no one less than Park Woojin himself.

" _Hey, hey, hey_. You better watch your way.", the dancer grabbed his shoulders, preventing him from falling down.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you, of course. What more I would be doing in front of **your** club?", the tallest one asked back, releasing him.

"Being 'amazing'?", he mocked, doing questions marks with his fingers. 

"I **always** am amazing, _love_.", Woojin winked, trying to envolve Jihoon’s shoulders with his arm.

"Will you just stop with these stupid nicknames?", Jihoon managed to pull away from the hold.

"Not until I get one that really suits on you.", the the golden boy answered, "Now, shall we discuss about the competition?" 

"Let's do it." 

 

\----  
  
"So, how will we be doing this?" 

After climbing too many strairs, the first thing Jihoon did was sit on the wood floor of an empty practice room and wait for Woojin set up his stuff.

"First, I take a look at our timetable to find out that we have some blank space for practice here and there.", Woojin handed him some paper with his schedule filled with many practice hours, "We will be meeting everyday two hours before your first class and after your Drama Club. On Saturdays, we can meet up at my house or yours, and Sunday is your day-off."

"One question: Why don't we have practice at Friday afternoon?", even if Jihoon was shocked by the schedule, he managed to keep his composure.

"Oh, I have official soccer matches.", Woojin explained smooth, "Anyway, if something come up, and you couldn't be here for some reason, just text me. The same goes for me." 

"All right.", Jihoon nodded.

"Now, I have listened that you are used to eat a lot..." 

" _Oh, no_ , stop.", the actor glared at his direction.

"Jihoon, I need you to cut these unhealthy foods from your menu."

"Are you trying to **kill** me?!", he screamed, involuntarily.

"Look, um...”, the dancer sighed, “ _When_ and **if** you start to progress in our training, I can buy you some food you like."

"Everyday?", Jihoon raised one eyebow.

"If you impress me, _yes_ , why not?", Woojin shrugged his shoulders, didn’t really expecting Jihoon to impress him, "What remember me that I need to see your skills before I start our routine, however I have this feeling that we will do great with your **pretty** face and my **amazing** tricks." 

" _Excuse me_?" 

"That is the truth until you tell me otherwise.", Woojin poked the tip of his nose, "Now, let's warm up."

For minutes, the only sound in the room was the air conditioner’s engine. Jihoon was pretty busy just from following Woojin’s moves.

"When was the last time you danced?", the golden boy cut off the silence.

"Two years ago. I will probably be rusty."

"That's a _lot_ of time...”, Woojin stood up, so did Jihoon, “It may take one month just to put you in line."

"And how much time do we have?", he asked, hoping for, at the least, three months.

"One month and a half."

" _Oh, shit_."

"I thought the same thing."

They kept warming up while talking a little, more Woojin asking Jihoon some questions about his dance abilities, and the older only answering with few words. 

"Okay, now I will put some music, and all you have to do is dance. Don't mind me here." 

The beat had already started; Jihoon recognized the song, but why couldn't he move his body?   
Woojin was standing in front of the mirror watching him apprehensively; he was frowning, and all Jihoon managed to do was bite his own lower lip, staring the polished wood floor for minutes. 

"Jihoon-." 

"I **can** dance!”, he screamed with his pretty, big wide eyes, showing a bit of fear, “ _Just_ \- just give me space." 

"Five minutes. I will fill it on the fountain at the end of hall.", Woojin swung his empty bottle in front of Jihoon's eyes, "You can search in my playlist and inspire yourself." 

Jihoon watched the younger wave before close the door at his back.

The actor sighed loudly dropping his butt to the ground. He was so nervous because: one, he didn't dance for two _fucking_ years; two, Park _fucking_ Woojin was analyzing him. Jihoon had never watched him dance, but he knew Woojin was **that** good, because he always aced everything he had done before, so Jihoon had nothing but high hopes. 

After passed the 'freaking phase', Jihoon stood up and turned off the speakers. He cracked his neck and snapped his fingers. He _could_ do this. 

He pushed one foot to the ground, creating a loud sound. Then, other. Clapped his hands, before speed up his moves. He was dancing to his own melody; music from his own moves. 

Jihoon only stopped when fadigue corrupted him, making him collapsing on the floor. The sweat was falling from his hair and drawing his cheeks. Some slowly claps, though, woke him up before his eyes could definitely close. 

"That was... Um, _something_.", Woojin approached him, kneeling down, "I'm not impressed, however your notion actually worked, and you created your own beat."

"Did I pass then, coach?", Jihoon rolled his eyes. 

" _Of course_. You and your pretty face are my tickets to victory, but I will have to work on a lot of magic to transform **you** , _Cinderella_ herself, in some Disney Princess who can actually dance."

"Thanks for supporting.", he grabbed the bottle from Woojin’s hands without ask.

"Hey, you are still having your ‘big wish’ and your free-food, so put the biggest smile you have on this beautiful face and let's work." 

"Can't we rest a bit?", Jihoon tipped his head to the side, beating his long eyelashes. 

"Jeojang, your little brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Will Jihoon finally be able to rest on the weekend, or will his sense of responsability become too strong to drag him out the bed?
> 
> Let me know if you are enjoying the plot! See you next week!


	3. Mothers, sisters and rehearsals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> Sorry for keep you waiting so long. Classes restart next week, so I’m a mess right now.  
> Shall we read?

Jihoon's body ached; all part of his body hurt, thanks to Woojin and his painful workout routine. They had started their practice on Thursday, and the only thing Jihoon could think about was to give up. What actually kept him in line was the free-food he would get or maybe it was his 'great wish' and his dreaming revenge. 

It was Friday afternoon, so they had only trained on the morning because of Woojin's soccer game. Jihoon thought that maybe he could just stay at school and watch the game, but, after recalling himself that: one, he wasn't a sport person; two, he had the script from the Drama Club to memorize; three, he and Woojin were not friends _friends_ , just simple colleagues; Jihoon decided to go home right after his last class ended. 

On his way, Jihoon texted Doyeon asking her what part she wanted to do in the play. He saw her answer as soon as he entered his home. 

  
**From:** Long Legs   
**To:** me  
idk  
you can choose yours   
ill do the one you dont want   
  
**From:** me  
**To:** Long Legs  
okay  
i read this shit   
  
**From:** Long Legs  
**To:** me  
its bad isnt   
  
**From:** me  
**To:** Long Legs  
impressively no   
its a good scene   
how the fuck that idiot wrote dis  
  
**From:** Long Legs  
**To:** me  
u know thats ntg ong cant do  
drums sing act visuals   
  
**From:** me  
**To:** Long Legs  
sure  
but how abt dance  
  
**From:** Long Legs  
**To:** me  
maybe he can   
but thats not give him a+  
are you at school  
we could rehearse after the game  
  
**From:** me  
**To:** Long Legs  
nope  
home  
srry  
  
**From:** Long Legs  
**To:** me  
dont be   
ill skype u later   
so we can decide tgt  
bye   
  
**From:** me  
**To:** Long Legs  
pfct   
good luck   
  
Jihoon locked his phone and unpacked his things. He had a lot of homework to catch up before these practices and rehearsals took all his free time. 

No, Jihoon wasn't complaining. Woojin was used to do a lot of things and managed to ace all of them everytime. Doyeon distributed her time in cheer team, drama club and worked being part-time model. There were a few foreign students that not only faced subjects, clubs, teams, but also the language barrier. Even though Jihoon didn't help anyone - his English was really tragic - his friends supported the newbies very well. Seonho, Daehwi and Yeri became friends with exchange students fast, and it came smooth for them to open up because they were easygoing and warm-hearted, while Jihoon was just called ‘cute cold hearted’ by the half of school.  

_Who knows Park Woojin didn't help a foreign too?_

Jihoon started to feel underrated with all these incredible people by his side, but, somehow, that pressed him to become a better person and work hard to reach them. 

Suddenly, the only thing Jihoon wished in his life was to have special skills like his friends and get acknowledged by everybody around him. 

  
  
\---   
  
It was Saturday, and Jihoon could kill anyone just to sleep until Monday. He had stayed awake talking with Doyeon about the stage and how Seongwoo would pick the roles. They wanted the main characters, of course, however there were a lot of good actors in the club, and maybe the senior would think that someone else could suit better in the concept.

Despite his inertness, Jihoon was a perfectionist with his art and would always work his ass off to satisfy himself, then Doyeon agreed to met up with him on Sunday to rehearsal their lines. 

With crossed fingers, Jihoon prayed for Woojin to forget their practice and let him stay in bed. When his phone buzzed, he knew that his contemplation was ruined.   
  
**From:** Park Average   
**To:** me  
Good morning sunshine~   
Just passing to remember our practice today  
I really hope u had already woken up  
See you soon  
  
Jihoon rolled his eyes, because... _“Really? Was Park Woojin capable to read minds now?”_

 

  
\---   
  
"You are... ten minutes late."

Somehow, Woojin sensed Jihoon’s presence before he even appear at the corner of the street. The younger was standing at the gates, eyes never leaving his phone. 

"Sorry, I got lost.", Jihoon answered neutrally, not really lying about it. His mother couldn't drive him there because she needed to work on some projects, and Jihoon wasn't really welcome with Woojin's neighborhood.

"Don't be. I'm just kidding.", the dancer waved his hands, "Come in." 

Jihoon murmured a 'pardon the intrusion' while Woojin opened the door. 

Woojin's house was all Jihoon expected: rustic and brute, but very _classy_. Most of the furniture was made of wood - same went to the floor - but Jihoon could say they were **super** fancy furniture, thanks to his mother’s architecture diploma. 

"Omma, he is here!", Woojin shouted, and immediately someone's head popped up from, what Jihoon presumed, kitchen's door.

"You must be the _famous_ Park Jihoon! My son told us a lot about you.", a middle aged woman walked from the door, wearing a shine smile.

"Did he?", Jihoon glared at his partner, who shrugged his shoulders.

"He also said you are cute, but I wasn't expecting you to be **this** cute.", she said in a happy tone, "Oh my God, look at these **adorable** cheeks!" 

Jihoon _really_ hoped Woojin would tell her to stop embarrassing him or something, however her son just laughed while eyeing her a mentally 'I told you'.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Park.", Jihoon managed to say while she was squeezing his face in a 'mother way'. 

"Mom, let him breathe now.", Woojin _finally_ interfered, chuckling, "We need to practice." 

"Oh, of course, sweets.”, she loosed the actor’s cheeks with a eye-smile, “Go and tell your sister food's ready, but first, please, wait until she finish her solo's rehearsal."

"Got it.", Woojin gave her finger guns, "Let's go, _Winkie_."

Jihoon bowed to Woojin's mother before follow him through the hall. The taller led the way to a room with some black glass windows; the inside of it was barely visible, but the actor could hear the music playing in the stereos. 

"Stay quiet.", the house owner told him while grabbed his wrist, pulling Jihoon near the window. 

The older looked at Woojin with wide eyes, astounded by his actions, and, before he could say anything, the dancer pointed to inside the room. Moving his head, Jihoon saw a little girl doing turns; not normal spins, but ballet turns. Watching her foot work on those pointe shoes get him amazed and static. 

"Is **that** your sister?", he questioned, gaped.

"Yep, isn't she incredible?", Jihoon could hear the smile playing at her brother’s lips.

" _Absolutely_."

The music stopped abruptly, then that was Woojin's cue to enter; Jihoon came behind him.

"Hey, sis."

"Oh, hi.", she looked at her brother through the mirror wall in front of her, while fixed her hair.

"Omma said you should eat, like **now**." 

"Five minutes.", the little girl said forcing her feet to curve on pointe shoes again.

" _Na-ah_. You know mom hates when you overwork yourself.”, Woojin stopped her right leg from being threw in the air; in the middle of her _[grand battement](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVM8AP3luyI)_ , “Also, I have to practice too. We wrote the schedule together, you should memorize it." 

" _Sorry_.”, the girl rubbed her neck, lowing her head, “I'm just... anxious." 

"They will give you a beautiful variation. Don't worry, you will do even better that you did in your last solo.", the taller one kneeled on the floor, hoping to meet her eyes, "Anyway, this is Park Jihoon, my new dance partner...”, Woojin turned around to meet Jihoon eyes and completed, “ _And_ friend."

"Nice to meet you.", she bowed her head, starting to take her shoes off, "Another 'Park', hm? Did you and my brother just got married or something?”, her eyebow lifted, “You look cute, why did you ruin your life doing this?" 

"We are **not** getting married. It's a coincidence we have the same name." 

" _Oh, right_ , sadly because he is the prettiest person you brought here... Not that you even brought someone here, _but_ still. By the way, I am Park Lanai.", she waved.

"Park Jihoon, but you already know it.”, he smiled, still impressed with the dance moves, “I have to say your turns were amazing, however I'm not a ballet specialist." 

"Thank you. I will be going now, before mom come over.”, Lanai stood up, collecting her things, “Good luck, you two."

Woojin poked his own cheek, asking for a kiss. Shaking her head, Lanai kissed her brother, smiled for Jihoon and left holding her pointe shoes.

"Are you blood siblings?", the older could not stop himself from asking, "I know I shouldn't have been asking these questions yet, but I don't think you had told someone at school you have a **sister**. A sister who also dances to ballet **very** well." 

"Nobody really asked me. You are the first one, don't be sorry.", Woojin set up his phone on stereos, answering calmly, "And, _no_ , we are not blood siblings, but it doesn't matter because I love her equally." 

"I noticed.", Jihoon nodded, "She is very beautiful, by the way" 

"Of course she is. It's **my** sister we are talking about."

"Next time, I will go praise her myself because her brother is stupid.", he listened to Woojin’s heavy laugh.

"Thank you very much. Now, let's get work." 

They did warm-ups and started the routine. Jihoon realized that Woojin was trying to take it slow and teach him bit by bit, with **a lot** of patience. After a hour and a half, Woojin stopped the music. 

"Ten minute break. You are alredy _dying_." 

 

_"Thank God."_

 

Plopping down on the floor, Jihoon murmured for himself and grabbed his phone at charger. He promised memorize the script for Friday's auditions - so did Doyeon - using all free time he could get.

"What's up?", Woojin sat beside him, drinking water from the bottle.

"Nothing, just Drama stuff." 

"Oh, do you have a new stage coming?" 

"Uhum.", his eyes didn’t leave the screen.

"Don't tell me you are worrying about it." 

"I **am** worrying about it.", Jihoon reapeted, "Doyeon is my pair, and I _really_ trust her, however I would like better if the roles had already been chosen." 

"You want to be the main character?" 

"No!”, Jihoon exclaimed without think; he scratched his head and fixed his thoughts, “I mean, who doesn't want to be the center of the play?!”, he asked playful, “Obviously, I'm looking forward it, so is _everybody_ in the club, since Ong hyung said he won't be the principal for the first time.”

"Nah, you shouldn't be nervous. You are a **great** actor.”, Woojin let his head land on the mirror wall, facing the roof, “And really cute on the stage." 

"Wait- **what**?!" 

"Plot twist. I have many friends who are in Drama Club - or better: _like_ someone from there, so I saw you acting a few times.", Woojin talked like it was nothing, but it really wasn’t, he knew too many people and always tried to support them watching stages or matches, "Are you studying your script? It's okay if you can't tell-." 

"My lines are in pink, Doyeon's in red and storyteller in black.", the cute one handed him his phone without hesitation, "I wrote some parts... I don't think it’s good, but hyung want us to improvise and create the best scene with the support story he gave us." 

"Want me to read and report what I thought?" 

"Don't even persuade me to spend my wish with this. **Haha** , nice try."

"It would be **my** pleasure, if you allow me.”, he antagonized Jihoon’s phrase, “I love to read. Everything, even though they are _this_ bad." Woojin elbowed him, while the other was rolling his eyes. 

Faster then the actor could think, Woojin read all his notes and gave back his cellphone. Sighing, his lips moved quickly, ready to apologize. 

"I know it's the **worst** -." 

"Park Jihoon, why do you force me to do this?", Woojin covered his face with hands in a frustated way.

"Do what?!"

"Treat you with food.”, the dancer smiled, surprising Jihoon, “You can choose." 

" _What_? **I** impressed **you**? With _this_?", the writer pointed at his phone’s notes, "Do you have any standard?", he half jocked.

"Jeojang, you better dance like my sister now, or I will buy you nothing." 

"You are _so_ low."

 

(Somewhere in his heart, Jihoon knew that Woojin was just creating an excuse to treat him with food... just to keep him motivated, _right_?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Will Jihoon (and Woojin) survive after an unexpected disasters?
> 
> I’m a hard worker, just like Jihoon; my friends’ standards always motivate me to do better.   
> I’m in love with Lanai’s character, so you will see her a lot! I also am a ballet dancer myself, however I lack in hip-hop dances; I really envy – in a good way! – Woojin and Jihoon’s skills.  
> Sorry for mistakes! See you next week <3.


	4. Disasters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> My med classes have just started, and teachers have already gotten me crazy. I don’t know where you do live, but, in my country, doctors are trated like gods or something -no kidding, but I needed to get this off my chest, thanks.  
> This chapter was supposed to be longer, however I decided to cut it into parts, sorry if it became a bit odd.  
> Enjoy!

The week strated, and Jihoon had been feeling exhausted not just from practices with Woojin, but also from rehearsals with Doyeon. 

Doyeon was a good actress, - and _everybody_ knew it - however she was too energetic for Jihoon’s level; a girl who could talk and gossip for hours without being tired of. Jihoon was complete opposite: he was always lazing around - or using his precious time to eat - and, off the stage, he didn’t use to expose himself to people he didn't know.

Sunday, though, was productive day to Jihoon. He managed to finish his English essay, Math homework and Biology project in time to meet with the said cheerleader. 

The little boy had to admit that they formed a great duo. In just few tries, he could feel the chemistry between them. Doyeon had that shy girl aura radiating from her body language and her lovely, but _fake_ , face, while Jihoon played some character that would make _Regina George_ cry from jealousy, taking advantage of that situation to talk his sarcastic mind and being savage all he wanted. 

They memorized their lines in no time and managed to make some adjustments on the plot, letting it more showy and cliche; something that Disney would transmit in TV, and every single kid would love. Jihoon _plus_ Doyeon equaled on smart presentation tactics ever, thanks to their amazing acting skills, but also to their persuasion powers. 

At some point during the week, Woojin started to message Jihoon at five o'clock everyday. Some part of him liked the idea of having someone to wake him up in the morning, but the other just desired to throw his cellphone out the window and it somehow would end up on Woojin's house and knock him out in process.

However, Jihoon considered himself a good disciple: he arrived on time - being ten minutes late didn't count, _of course_ ; practiced at home what Woojin had told him; paid attention to the demonstrations; didn't talk in their dance time. As reward, the dancer always let the actor grab the script and remember his lines when he had anxious crisis saying he forgot the whole thing. Jihoon could fool everyone with his action tricks.

(...Or maybe Woojin knew Jihoon was just using excuses to stop practice and relax a bit.)  
  
  
This time, Jihoon managed to get up from his bed as soon as his phone buzzed and put a smile on his face because he and Doyeon rehearsed their lines for the last time, and today was the ‘D-Day’. 

He was super positive that they could get great characters, but nobody knew what passed in Seongwoo's mind when he analyzed people for his stages, so anything was possible.

On Sunday, Doyeon had said she was in charge of their outfits, which weren't really necessary, but they could impress the president with the effort they put into that audition. Jihoon didn't complain because he knew **nothing** about fashion, while Doyeon dressed herself like a model - which she really was. 

Pressure aside, Jihoon's mother said she would be able to drive him to school everyday if he continued to wake up early and before she had to work. 

 _Finally_ , good news were shown.   
  
\---  
  
Dance practice in the same morning had not gone good, what resulted in Woojin scolding him a few times. It was entire Jihoon’s fault, and he knew it, so he had to make up from his mistakes fast. 

All his positive mood was gone when the actor started to fail every single move he tried. Throwing himself on the floor, Jihoon nearly freaked out at the moment, but then Woojin came to rescue his injuries. 

"Hey, Winky Boy, what's wrong with you?", when Jihoon didn't even look at him, Woojin sighed, knowing something was off with him, "It's about your performance, isn't?" 

"I don't know... Maybe..."

"I thought I had already told you that you are an **amazing** actor.”, the dancer elbowed him, playful, “Doyeon is great too, you two are going to set the stage on fire." 

"I'm just anxious.”, Jihoon admitted, pouting “It's my chance to show others that I'm not only a ‘ _pretty face_ ’."

"And you are **not**.”, Woojin replied joyful, even surprising his partner, “Seriously, I can count on the fingers of one hand people that would agree to help a dancer without exchange any word with him before."

" _Oh my God_ , you are good at supporting too.", Jihoon hid his face in hands, "What can't you do?!" 

"I'm the worst ballet dancer **ever**.", Woojin said with deadpan face, "My sister depresses me every _single_ time she do her beautiful [_fouettes_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxT5gnXs4Ug)... Maybe acting too, though I never tried." 

"I can't **even** believe I'm better than **you** at something. Wow, I am really feeling special now, thank you.", Jihoon used his sarcastic tone while Woojin laughed hard at his facial expressions. 

"We should end up here. Tomorrow, we can practice more at my house.", the taller told Jihoon after stop laughing.

"Sure, but I still can't believe that you have a practice room just to yourself at your house. Your parents really know how to spend some money making kids happy." 

"If your mother had encouraged you too, maybe you wouldn't be so dependent on food." 

" **Ya**! _Park Woojin_ -!"   
  
\---  
  
Jihoon was felling tired, but very lively after his conversation with Woojin. He sensed his mood lift up again, however it was crashed by worry as soon as he noticed that Doyeon's chair was empty. 

He started to type on his phone fast. The said girl had already arrived late for class too many times, but she always read and answered messages he sent her. Something seemed _wrong_ , though Jihoon could only pray for the best. 

After two lessons, his class had a break from numbers and letters, then Jihoon used his pause to look for any trace of his friend.

 

_"With luck, Yoojung knows where she is."_

 

Jihoon ran around school, hoping to find Doyeon or Yoojung. However, when his mind had already spaced out - thinking about the worst - and his body stilled sore from practice, he bumped into someone in process. 

" _Sorry!_ ", they shouted together, without eye each other yet. 

"I was distrac- _Pretty boy_!", the high-piched voice echoed in his ears, forcing him to look up and see a familiar face.

"Hi, Joowon.", he managed to return the shine smile the blonde girl gave him; with less brightness than hers, of course. 

"I thought I had said that you could call me ‘Jooe’, because we are _friends_.", she put her hands on hips.

"Yeah, sure, I kinda got used it?", he half asked, half answered.

" _Okay_ , now tell me what are you doing on the third floor."

"Um, you are from the A class, right?", Jooe nodded, and Jihoon proceeded, "So, do you happen to see Yoojung today?" 

"Hm, you caught me.”, the blonde girl tipped her head to the side, thinking, “I didn't notice her. Why?" 

"I _really_ needed to talk to her, but that's alright-." 

"Being the class' president, I have all students' numbers.”, she lifted her index finger up, smiling, “If you want, I can text you hers as soon as I get my phone in the classroom, and you two can talk that ‘ _something_ ’. Quick and easy." 

"Jooe, you are the most awesome person I have meet.", the actor praised her for solve his problems.

"Thanks, but you know I already have someone in my heart.", Joowon kept her hands in front of her body, eyeing the boy playful.

"Of course, of course.", Jihoon laughed lightly. 

"I should go back now."

"See you-."

"Oh, I almost forgot! Good luck at the auditions today. Fighting!" 

Jihoon bowed, thanking her for supporting. Even if he wanted to reply her, he couldn't find the right words to. There was lasting a bit of time before he actually freaked out in school's hall. 

When Jihoon get in terrace, he called the number Jooe texted him. _Rang, rang, rang_ , and nothing came from the other side. The actor tried _again, again, again,_ hoping someone would pick up. 

Almost giving up, the buzzed sound on the line stopped, and Jihoon's heart skipped a beat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: What happened with Doyeon and Yoojung? And how will Jihoon deal with it?
> 
> Jihoon and Woojin graduated! Doyeon, Sohye, Mina, Yeri, Jooe and others graduated too! I’m so happy for them <3.  
> Did you see the video of 2Park after graduation?! They looked so cute! Omg, I love my boys!  
> Leave comments and kudos if you like! See you soon ><.


	5. Big Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Firstly, I want to thank everybody who supported – even anonymously – my work. You are amazing!  
> I hope you like!

Almost giving up, the buzzed sound on the line stopped, and Jihoon's heart skipped a beat. 

_"H-hello?"_

"Yoojung?!”, he could not tell if the voice was hers or not because of his anxiety at the moment, “ **Finally**! Where are you at?"

"At... At the hospital.", she said in a low tone.

"Wait- **what**?!"

"Doyeon..,”, Yoojung started sobbing, “She-she is not okay."

"Yoo, **_breathe_** , please.”, Jihoon begged her, “Can you do it for me?”

“Hm, I-I guess...”

“So, stay calm and tell me what happened.” he closed his eyes, "Are you by yourself now?" 

"N-no... My parents are here too." 

"Good.”, Jihoon answered, trying to calm _himself_ mentally, “What's up with Do?" 

"I don't know. She shew up at my apartment at 4 am...”, Yoojung paused, and Jihoon waited for her to continue, “Her e-eyes was red from crying. I asked her what was wrong, but... she, she didn't reply me... All she could do was sob-“.

“ _Breathe_ , Yoojung.”

“I-I enveloped her in a hug and called my parents. After, we discovered that she really couldn't speak a word, then we brought she here."

"What happened with her?”, Jihoon could not hold the concern from appear through his voice, “Is she okay now?" 

"The doctor said she was exposed to rain too many times and didn't take care of her throat appropriately. They gave her some medicine, and she is resting in hospital's bed at emergency room. It's not so serious, but, Jihoon...”, the little girl sobbed a little before resume her thoughts, “She was _so_ scared that I could feel that my heart had stopped beating for a second. Her face looked so disappointed..."

 

 _"Why did she never accept my mother's rides?!"_ , the actor scolded himself in his mind.

 

"I'm so sorry, Yoojung.", Jihoon told her, heartbroken, "I hope Doyeon recovers quickly. Do you two need something?”

"No... My mom had to go work, however dad stills here with us."

"Great, I will be there as soon as lunch starts."

"NO!”, Yoojung screamed so loud that Jihoon needed to remove the phone from his ear, “You can't! It's the day of auditions. You and Doyeon worked too hard for neither of you get a good character... You know what she would like you to do, right?"

"Yeah, of course.”, he leaned at rooftop’s wall, exhaling his breath, “I will fight for us. Doyeon deserves that."

"You can do this!”, for the first time on their conversation, Jihoon could feel Yoojung’s smile, “We trust in you. I will let you know if something comes up. Fighting!" 

"Thanks... Stay safe."

“You too.”

Jihoon hung up the call and let his arm drop, phone slipping through his fingers. With Doyeon out, there was no way he could do _anything_. She was sick and disappointed, while he was at school's rooftop on the edge of a break down. He felt bad for both of them - and for had given Yoojung high hopes too.

When Jihoon sensed that his eyes were beginning to water, some sound put he out of his wild thoughts. 

 _"_ Jihoon? Where are you at, _Jeojang~_? _"_

Obviously, fate was trying to kill him. That was the only explanation for Woojin appear at the most inconvenient moment **ever**.  

"Hey, what are you doing here?”, Jihoon could tell the dancer was approching to him even without lift his gaze from the ground, “Jooe just returned to class and said she had run into you whi-.", Woojin finally got to take a look on Jihoon's face, and instantly his eyes widened, "What happened?", he said so soft, afraid that the other would break at any moment. 

"Doyeon is sick, she can't talk.", Jihoon replied, lacking of fear; the sooner he said what happened, the better, "That was my fault, I should have drive her-."

Jihoon was expecting some motivational words coming from the golden boy, however, after seconds of silence, he could only feel stranger, _but_ gentle, fingers cleaning tears that rolled down his cheeks. The older looked up facing Woojin, who had a little encouraging smile at his lips. That was the cue he needed to hug the other and sob on his jacket. 

"What am I going to do, Woojin?! I- _We_ worked too hard..." 

"We will fix it, okay?", the dancer said while let Jihoon hug him all he wanted.

" **How**?! I can't do it alone."

"I know, I know.", Woojin released the grab from his partner after realized he was a little stable, "You could ask Seongwoo to change the date." 

" _Impossible_. He would say she was not careful with her own wellbeing and should have concentrated on one club, because she couldn't do everything at the same time.", Jihoon gesticulated at all directions.

" _Shh_ , breathe and listen.”, Woojin placed his index finger on Jihoon's lips, making him freeze at his spot, “Can't you ask someone from club to be your pair? They already know the lines, right?" 

"Not really. Did you forget that all scenes are distinct from each other?”, the smaller put his hands on hips, thinking about the script he wrote while stared at the sky, “The only people who know the story besides Doyeon and me is Yoojung and...”, he redirected his gaze to Woojin, "And _you_." 

"What do you mean?", the other tilt his head to the side.

"I want you to be my pair and substitute Doyeon." 

" _Wow_ , Jihoon, sorry, but I'm not an actor-."

"That's my big wish, _please_.", Jihoon grabbed the other’s wrist, almost kneeling on the floor from despair, "Park Woojin, you are our only hope, or Doyeon will **never** let me alive."

"Even if I accept...”, he sighed, “You know I have only memorized _your_ lines, because you kept repeating they during practice." 

"Okay, what if **you** do **my** character, and **I** do Doyeon's?"

"Jihoon, think if it’s the best option-.”

"I once saved your life; it's time to you save mine." 

Jihoon stared at Woojin so hopeful that the dancer could feel all the actor’s worries rushed inside his body, and he couldn't reply anything but...

"Let's do this, then."   
  
\---  
  
"Woojin-..." 

"If you say that you are sorry one more time, I won't treat you with food _even_ if you impress me." 

After heard Woojin warning, Jihoon zippered his mouth and stayed quietly until they arrived at Dance Hall, because, _of course_ , he wouldn’t let free food slip through his fingers.

But the actor continued feeling bad for drag Woojin into his mess, making him skip class and breaking his ‘golden fame’. 

Sometime between their walk, Jihoon's phone buzzed.   
  
**From:** Yoodaeng  
**To:** me  
Do woke up for a scnd  
said she put smtg on her locker  
grab her bag  
90210 password   
shes asleep agn now but doing okay  
good luck!!! fighting  
  
**From:** me  
**To:** Yoodaeng  
thanks for sppt  
hope you two are doing well   
u should rest too   
tell Do im dying to visit her  
  
"Yoojung said Doyeon want me to grab something from her locker, so I will meet you later?", Jihoon question him, while typed on his phone.

"Sure. Is she better now?"

"I guess?", he half asked, half answered.

"Good. I'm going to ask for a empty dance room for us and text you." 

Woojin waved him goodbye and ran in opposite direction. Jihoon moved towards the first floor, where Doyeon's locker was located. Fortunately, the hall which he was heading was also where he kept his things, so he could take the script, papers and pens to make notes. 

Entering password, Jihoon shook his head, smiling, because the tall girl couldn't be _more_ obvious. After grabbed all he needed, the actor walked quickly and quietly, hoping to not get caught, because he was outside class without a permission. 

The dancer texted him, reporting their room's number where he was waiting. 

As soon as Jihoon found the right room, he knocked the door. Hearing Woojin's ‘come in’ from the otherside, he obeyed, putting his stuff on the floor, next to where the dancer sat. 

"What is that?", the ‘golden boy’ ask-pointed at the bag. 

"I don't know. Maybe something Doyeon set for our presentation." 

Curious, Woojin pulled the zipper and looked inside the bag. 

"There are clothes.", he removed some black ones, analyzing them, "I don't think it will fit me."

"Doyeon selects clothes for my body, not yours, Sportsman.", Jihoon joked.

"Do you think hers will fit you, then?", Woojin lifted one eyebow, crossing his arms.

"I can try."

"So, do it." 

"Not here, what's your problem?!", the cute one grabbed the clothes his pair was holding and shoved them inside of the bag again.

"Don't be shy, Jeojang~.", the dancer singsonged, while Jihoon glared at him.

"Shut up, if them don't suit, I can grab some colorful sweater from Seonho or Daehwi. Worry about yourself before speak, idiot.", he pushed Woojin with no force, however the other pretended to fall and roll on the ground.

"I will just ask Daniel hyung for his leather jacket and flannel shirt. Do you approve, Mr. Stylish?" 

"Of course. At the least, sunbae has fashion sense."

"You have never seen me outside school or dance practices.", Woojin claimmed, feeling attacked.

"You only wear black clothes.", Jihoon rolled his eyes, playfully.

"Because black **is** my color. It's not my fault that you don't have one." 

"Had I already said that you are an idiot?" 

"Too many times that I forgot the count. I will start to charge money every time you say that." 

After many jokes, Jihoon cut off their conversation, saying that they should rehearse.

For hours, they stayed inside the room, repeating the lines and recreating the concept, since the older had to change some of Doyeon's parts to reconnect the story. 

Unbelievably, Woojin had memorized a big portion of Jihoon's previous lines, which saved the time they didn't have. The dancer had been acting like skipping classes and lunch were nothing, but Jihoon could tell his effort was too natural for thinking about these things at the moment. He was so greateful for his amazing partner. 

But again, what can't Woojin do?

"Oh, shit."

"What?", after notice it was not a line, Jihoon asked back.

"It's already past 3 pm.", Woojin deadpanned, "I forgot the match."

"’Match’?”, he drooped his head to the side, cutely without effort.

“ _Football_ match.”

“And when is it start?"

"3:30 pm."

"What are you doing here, then?!", Jihoon shouted at him, standing up.

"Helping you, of course.", Woojin stood up too, staying in front of him.

"No, no.”, the actor waved his hands, “You already know the lines. Go play and win that game."

"But-."

"We have until 6 pm to perform.", he collected Woojin’s things, handing him all the stuff organized, " _Be there_ , or I will make you wear a pink dress for our performance, Golden Boy. " 

"I promise you that I will be.", Woojin said while Jihoon pushed him toward the door, "Thank you so much." 

After locked the door, Jihoon picked their rehearsal stuff from the ground. Sighing, he started to clean the room, because he had watched Woojin do this every practice, so he thought that the right thing to do before somebody could use the room. 

_"It should be me to thank you so much."_

After all, Jihoon was more than grateful for the dancer's actions.

(And the dancer _himself_ , of course).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Auditions?! Will Jihoon and Woojin sucess?
> 
> ‘90210’ number is from Beverly Hills.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes! See you <3.
> 
> PS: Med classes are hard :(, I will update with less frequency from now, I hope you understand.  
> Go watch I.P.U!!!!


	6. Drama Auditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I’m sick at home right now. I can’t even look at the computer screen, so sorry for any mistake!  
> I hope you like!

It was almost 6 pm, and no sign of Woojin. The actor was almost _freaking out_ since the last pair's audition had already begun, and they would be called next. 

Mina and Sohye had done their tests hours ago, so had Yeri and Suhyun. The Kang girl texted him early asking where he and Doyeon had been and why she hadn’t seen them at school all day. His gang had scheduled a meeting before auditions, but, unfortunately, things just _happened_. 

" _Park Jihoon_!", some Disney princess' voice called; his neck moved at general direction, involuntarily "Jihoon!"

"Oh, hi, Nancy.", he tried to smile soft while the girl walked down the hallway waving, "So, how was?" 

"I don't know. Nobody can really read what pass in Ong sunbae’s head." 

"We could _never_."

"You and Doyeon unnie are the last ones, right?", Nancy asked, and Jihoon nodded, "Where is she?" 

"Bathroom.", Jihoon replied fast enough to ever feel fear or insecurity.

"Of course she is.", Nancy facepalmed herself, "I will be goin-. Ah, _maybe,_ do you know which team won the soccer match?" 

"No, I don't... But I would like to. If you find out, just text me."

"Sure!”, Nancy thumbed up, face lighting, “I will meet up with Yeonwoo unnie now-. I almost forgot that Seongwoo said you two could enter as soon as you were ready, since Subin had already left the room before me. Just wait for Doyeon’s exit and come in. So, see you later?" 

"Yeah, see you. Thanks, Nancy." 

"Good luck!" 

The younger girl winked at his direction in a cute way, so Jihoon giggled a little, although he kept feeling tense. 

Minutes passed since Nancy had wished luck to him. Jihoon glanced at the wall clock, checking it for the fifth time. It was 5:57, and he _couldn't_ just wait anymore. 

Jihoon walked down the hall, controlling his breath and anxiety. Facing the Drama Club room, he pushed the door with closed eyes and got on the stage; hands grabbing the script. 

"Good night, Mr. Late.", Ong Seongwoo’s voice made him jump and shiver at same time.

"I'm sorry-.", Jihoon bowed, shutting his eyes.

"Just kidding.", the senior said, and the younger sighed, "You are the last one. And you know what they say?”, he shoke his head, not knowing what to say, "The best ones are always saved for the end. Don't you agree?" 

"I think so?”, Jihoon frowned.

"I also have high expectations for the two of you.", Seongwoo smirked, "Well, where is Doyeon?" 

"So, Seongwoo hyung, there is something I want to tell you..." 

"Do it." 

"Some _stuff_ happened, and Doyeon is at hospital.”, Jihoon tried to not look at his president’s eyes during the explanation, “She can't say a word. So, it would be really nice if you-.", Jihoon could not finish his phrase. 

"I let you do auditions other day.", Seongwoo continued, sighing in process, "I thought I would hear that from a lot of people today, but never from **you**.", he rolled his eyes, keeping his rough composure, "You know I can't do it, right? It's not just fair with everyone who had already done tests." 

"I know it, but-."

"No ‘ _buts_ ’.”, Seongwoo hushed him fast, “You and Doyeon are amazing actors, I couldn't name someone who would suit better than you for my characters-." 

"Hyung, I-, huh, can you, hm, look at what we prepare at least?", Jihoon bitted his bottom lip waiting for reply, so nervous about what he could do to change his senior’s mind.

"Okay, hand me." 

Jihoon left the stage, handing Seongwoo the script that he was holding. After some eye-scan, the senior sighed. 

"It's good. I'm really sad that both of you couldn’t show-." 

With a loud sound, the main door was opened. The actors turned around to see who was disturbing them.

"Sorry, I'm late!"

The voice shouted, surprising both of them. Jihoon just glared as Woojin approached the stage. Once he climbed it, Jihoon could take better look at him, and _wow_ , Woojin was **all** soaked. Jihoon could ever count how many drops fell from his hair. However, he could not stop from being amazed by his new style.

Woojin was wearing a black leather jacket and some red flannel shirt tied around his hips, just like he had told Jihoon. What he had forgotten to say was that he would look **_hot_** in these. His ripped black pants - holes showing his tanned skin - stuck in his amazing dancer's legs in a way that should be illegal. 

_Totally_ bad boy vibes. 

"Park Woojin?!”, Seongwoo shouted, really surprised, “To what I owe the pleasure to have the ‘Golden Boy’ here?"

"The pleasure is mine, hyung.", Woojin bowed, letting some drops fall from his hair, "By the way, if you allow me, I would like to replace Doyeon becoming Jihoon's partner."

"You let me very... _shocked_ , **but** interested.", Seongwoo’s eyes widened, "I could _kill_ to see you acting. However, you need to ask _him_ first.", he pointed at Jihoon.

"Let's do it.", the younger actor answered, readily.

"So, you can start when you are ready." 

Jihoon breathed and nodded at Woojin’s direction, making the dancer understand the cue to position himself outside the stage. 

Their scene started with Jihoon just walking while grabbed some books - which he found at some chair near the stage - close to his body. Seconds after, Woojin entered and brutally bumped into Jihoon, who let his books fall on the floor instantly. 

"Couldn't he look at where he was going?", Jihoon rolled his eyes, murming for himself.

"Did you just talk to me?!", Woojin’s raised tone really made Jihoon shiver, but if it made the performance more real, he would not complain.

"No...", the cute one tried to replace his standing position.

"I didn't hear you.", the leather jacket one crossed his arms.

"No, I didn't.", Jihoon stood up, ready to resume his walk, when someone grabbed his wrist.

"Aren't you forget something?" 

"Not really?", Jihoon looked at his interlocutor with his cute round eyes.

"Who do you think **you** are?", Woojin kept the hold on Jihoon’s wrist.

"Just a nobody?", the cute one tilted his head to the side, fake-thinking.

"Exactly, you are _nothing_.", he smirked, freeing Jihoon from the hold, "So, you better apologize and stay away from my sight." 

"Or what?" 

"Huh?!" 

"What are you going to do with me if I do not follow your rules?”, the older grabbed the books closer to his chest, sighing, “I'm a ‘nobody’, remember?" 

"How dare you?!", Woojin started to shout, not believing in what he was hearing, "Do you think you are _brave_?! Because I'm not really impressed. I can turn you life upside down." 

"I would like to see you try.", Woojin approached Jihoon, grabbing the back of his neck. 

"Just don't come to me with these pretty wet eyes begging for my pardon when I break you." 

The taller said in smooth tone. With a smirk in lips, he left but not before sent Jihoon to the ground again.

(Obviously, Woojin didn’t use his force on both situations; it was just acting. He knew he couldn’t hurt Jihoon even if he tried hard).

"Wow, that was... _something_. In a good way, of course.", the senior couldn’t stop himself from being amazed by the duo, "Woojin, why have you _never_ said that you are interested in acting?" 

"I'm not an actor, however I do appreciate art in its pure way. Jihoon just told me what happened today, and I couldn't let him do this alone.", he replied, helping his partner to get up.

"I didn't even know that you were friends.", Seongwoo exchanged his gaze between the actor and the dancer, "By the way, I liked all the chemistry you had on stage. I was feeling that you two would fight _right here_ , _right now_ without warns. It was _intense_ whereas the few time you had rehearsed." 

"Thanks.”, the pair bowed together, so Jihoon proceeded, “On the original script which I handed you, Doyeon plays the character I did while I play the ‘bad guy’, but we thought that Woojin would suit better in mine." 

"Best choice, however I would like to see Doyeon falling for once."

"If you let us present next week..."

"Jihoon, we had already discussed this-."

"Ong hyung, please allow Jihoon and Doyeon to show you their hard work.", Woojin interrupted, "I believe Jihoon can do his best when he is with someone from his league." 

" _Aish_ , you two... Look. I will let Doyeon do auditions, but I also want Woojin in my masterpiece, in return."

" _What_?!", they questioned together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: What will Woojin say about Seongwoo’s request?
> 
> Who else is looking forward ‘Boomerang’ tomorrow?! OMG, I’m already dying for this song/MV.  
> See you and do not sleep on this comeback!!  
> Golden Era <3


	7. Requests and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sunshines!  
> Sorry for keep you waiting, but here I am now!  
> Have fun!

" _What_?!", they questioned together. 

After exchanging looks with his pair, Jihoon tried to explain:

"Park Woojin is not an actor, hyung. He was just helping me-." 

"Jihoon, may I talk to him alone for a while?"

Seongwoo asked, deadly serious, without even looking at the stage. Jihoon sighed and left, saying that he would be waiting outside. 

"So, my proposal is that you would participate in the End of Semester Stage, what would drive Jihoon to be the main character.", the senior said as soon as the door was closed, "Like I had said, Doyeon will do tests, and I will give she some good character, maybe the main one. I could pick something for your little cousin too. By the way, how is she?"

"She is doing fine, I guess...", Woojin scratched his neck, trying to assimilate everything which had been told.

"I should let you know that she is the best one from her year. Everybody likes Nancy, but Siyeon is something impar. _Genetics_ , I suppose." 

"I'm sure she would be happy if you told her.", the dancer smiled a little at the compliment.

"Nah, I'm just being biased.", he waved his hands in front of his body, "By the way, I'm still waiting for your answer.", Seongwoo lifted one eyebrow, and Woojin gulped, "I will let that bullshit just between us, so don't worry and take a decision you would not regret later.”, Seongwoo advised, ironically, “I know ‘Golden Boy’ has too many clubs already and needs to ace every test, but think about how happy _your friends_ would be... How grateful **_I_** would be if you agree.", he sighed, but smiled next, “And, I’m rarely glad for someone.”

"You are _really_ a persuasive person.", Woojin stayed paralyzed by other’s words.

"Trust me: I hear that **a lot**.", the actor rolled his eyes.

"I can not imagine why...”, the dancer murmured for himself, “Okay, I will do it.", he shook his head, not trusting in his own decisions, "However, I can't be there unless my coach allows me." 

"I can deal with it. We don't have rehearsals until the project coordinator give us the verdict. We also have to create scenarios, outfits, everything before.”, Seongwoo explain, “Though, I will hand you the script with your lines because I will _need_ you to study and memorize that."

"You have my word I will."

"It’s great working with responsible people-."

" **But**." 

"That's what I was expecting. Some neuron shouted something in my brain, however I didn't listen to it.”, the older covered his face with hands, “What do you want?" 

"Don't tell anyone I will join the stage." 

"Neither Jihoon?"

" _Specially_ Jihoon." 

“But, aren’t you ‘best friends’ now?", the actor asked, actually confused about the other's decision.

“Just don’t tell him. Can you do it, hyung?”

"Sure, I won't. Other condition?", Seongwoo asked, really praying for the younger to not have any other wish, "Then, in two weeks or less, I will be finishing the script, then I can ask some senior from Dance Club to deliver that to you as soon as possible. Is that good?" 

"Perfectly... Thinking about it now, I have been seeing you a lot in dance department recently.", Woojin lifted one eyebrow, with a smirk on lips.

"Woojin-." 

“It’s amazing, because I didn't know you like to watch dance."

“ _Woojin_!”

"Or **someone** who dances. Hm, it has to be someone _that_ **hot** to melt your heart.”, he moved his head side to side, pretending to be thinking, “ _Ah_ , maybe it's-." 

“If you open your mouth again, I will make sure Jihoon, Doyeon and even Siyeon won’t find any papers during their long lifes.”

“Woah, hyung, I should have trusted the Jeojang guy... You are really mean.”, Woojin blinked playerfully, pretending to be shocked, “Although, you don’t have to worry, I won’t tell anyone about your secret hobby.”, he winked with his left eye, trying to copy Jihoon’s action.

"Park Woojin, tell Doyeon and Jihoon to text me this weekend and _get out here_!", Seongwoo pointed at the exit with widen-eyes.

"Sorry, hyung!”, the dancer bowed, laughing, “But, I still be able to see you on Thursday at Dance Club, right?" 

"I _really_ hate dancers."

Woojin listened to Seongwoo’s snort while ran toward the door. Jihoon was at the other side, waiting for him with ear placed at the wood.

"Hey, _Short_.", he said loud enough to scare the other.

“For ‘Lord of Rings’, don’t do this again.”, Jihoon turned around, clinging on the door for support, with hands on heart while glaring Woojin, who was suppressing his laugh, "What happened?", he was looking at the taller’s eyes, really apprenhensive.

"Nothing.", Woojin shrugged.

" _Nothing_?! Seongwoo called you for nothing?”, the actor fake-laughed, “ _Haha_ , never. Hyung doesn't like waste time." 

"Okay, okay.”, the dancer threw his hands up, “I was kidding. We _talked_." 

"And?", Jihoon crossed his arms, waiting.

"Doyeon can do the test.", the taller said, smirking.

" ** _What_**?!”, Jihoon shouted, arms waving at all directions, “How do you-?"

"It's called ' _charm_ '.”, Woojin spelled out, poking Jihoon’s forehead with his indicator, “You need to learn more about it before **try** to convince someone to do something."

"You are the **worst**.”, he shook his head, unbelievable, “ _But_ you saved my ass. And Doyeon's too... So, thank you...", he murmured the last sentece, cheeks a bit flushed.

"Oh, you are _so_ sweet I could die.”, the dancer put his hands on heart’s place, “Though, you welcome.", he winked

"I was _so_ desperate while waited for you.”, Jihoon tried to ignore the fact drops didn’t stop dropping from Woojin’s hair since he left the room, “Why did you take so long?!", he elbowed his partner.

"Sorry. We had a long game.", the Golden-boy scratched the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed for leaving his partner doubting his character.

"Did you win at least?"

"What do you think?", without even watching Woojin’s face, Jihoon could tell he was smirking.

" _Arrogant_." 

"Learn with you, pretty boy.", Woojin squezeed Jihoon’s round cheeks, before the later could even react.

"Can we, _please_ , get out here?”, Jihoon rolled his eyes after the younger release him, “I'm so hungry that I will pay this time." 

"Oh my God, my wallet is blessed. What happened with Jihoon who extortes people?"

"I change my mind. **You** will pay for me."

The actor pushed his partner to the side, walking to the end of the hallway. Without looking behind, he said:

"Let's go before I force you to pay for my next week's snacks too."

Fast then Jihoon thought, Woojin was at tugging his multi-colour sweater, which caught his attention.

"Jeojang, will you really force us to walk like we have just gotten out of a cliche Disney movie?" 

"Woojin, let me explain: _what stomach feels, eyes don't see_.", Jihoon said, deadly serious.

"That's not even make-.", Woojin laughed at Jihoon logic before meet his cold stare, "Okay, Ice Prince. _You_ rule." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was editing this while watched TV, so sorry for mistakes, I will review this later /hiding in the corner.  
> If you’re wondering, Jihoon’s outfit is from ‘Oh Little Girl’ performance (I love this song so much <3).  
> Who do you think can be the person that will melt Seongwoo’s heart? It’s kinda obvious. - I don’t know you, but I would like that someone to melt my heart too /ijk.
> 
> See you soon <3.


	8. *Not an update*

Hey, I’m back!

Firstly, I would like to explain this is not a chapter. This fanfic is finished since April, but I forgot to place it as 'complete' because I'm a lazy person, so forgive me, please.

Besides that, there is a great (or not) news: I'm starting the second part of this AU today /cheer in the background.

Lastly, I made a list with some important points, however feel free to skip it if you want; I just thought it would be nice to define some stuff in this story /I write this a long time ago.

 

1- Jihoon and Woojin did not talk before the incident with Siyeon. Miss Park (Kahi) told Woojin to find Jihoon because she knew he used to dance.

2- Siyeon is Woojin’s cousin. She is recovering, but she will appear soon.

3- Park Lanai is (an original character) Woojin’s little sister. They are not blood siblings, though. 

4- Jihoon didn’t have enough time to interact with his friend’s circle during previous weeks because of dance practices and drama tests. Somi, Daehwi, Seonho and more will appear on second part.

5- Woojin knows everyone in school because he is popular, of course.

6- Thinking now, one month and a half is not enough to learn and refine a choreography (my own experience with ballet), but let’s just pretend /nervous giggle.

7- I promise Seongwoo is not mean or evil, he is just a misunderstood person.

8- 2Park are from same year, but not from same class.

9- Club members’ interaction is based on their years only.

10- All Wanna One’s members study at same school, except for Jisung and Sungwoon – but they will appear too, I promise.

 

(Eleven items? Whatta coincidence.)

I will delete this warning as soon as I publish the new part.

Thanks for your consideration and stay tuned <3.

Now, you can read the part 2 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040760/chapters/34868279)! 


End file.
